


The Silent Calls of a Heart That Wants to Beat

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Set After Chapter 3, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “Isn’t it weird to fall in love with someone, barely knowing them in such an absurd situation?”"I guess," Shuichi started, "it could be considered weird, falling in love with someone so quickly..."An alternate scene to the Chapter 4 training session, where Maki asks Shuichi an interesting question.





	The Silent Calls of a Heart That Wants to Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the training session after chapter 3, when Maki asks Shuichi if falling in love with someone while in the middle of a killing game is weird.
> 
> This is both canon compliant and divergant. Showing an alternate scene that doesn't affect Danganronpa V3's main story in any way.

“Isn’t it weird to fall in love with someone, barely knowing them in such an absurd situation?”

Shuichi put his hand to his chin in an act of thought and confusion.  _ What question is this? Kaede and I were close, sure, but… Is it weird to fall in love here? Why does Maki want to know anyway? _

Two possible options stare him down. Should he answer the question truthfully or should he ask Maki why she wants to know? 

**>** **Answer question** **<**

**Ask Maki**

  
  


_ (processing…) _

_ (submit) _

  
  


“I guess”, Shuichi started,“it could be considered weird, falling in love with someone so quickly…”

Maki sighed, her eyes trailing down to the grass, away from Shuichi’s eyes, “Yeah, I already knew that. I was just… confirming something. Pure curiosity.”

A part of Shuichi doubted that to be true.

“Wait, Maki! You didn’t let me finish. Yeah, sure it may be odd and maybe illogical, but there is a reason that love is love and not something else. It’s irrational, and sometimes you can’t help it, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad.”

“But love doesn’t matter here. In a killing game. It is bad to be irrational here. It is wrong to not be in control of your heart... Nevermind, we’re done here. Just… forget I ever asked.” Maki sighed again.

She had a melancholy air around her that stagnated with the cool night breeze.

Maki had some sort of a point, falling in love during these types of situations wasn’t ideal, the whole situation will most likely end in heartache, but…

“No, that’s wrong! Maki, people can’t just deny their feelings, no matter what heartbreak it may lead to” Shuichi grasped his heart, to express the pain and emotions he could just not say in words, “love is important, especially in a life threatening situation that will play with your emotions. Why do you think that such feelings are wrong, anyways?”

Silence. She still wouldn’t look at him.

Now it was Shuichi’s turn to sigh.

And the silence grew longer and longer. How long was Kaito going to take?

“Thank you.” Said Maki, looking at him once again, “I don’t exactly agree with you, but…” She moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear, “it was enlightening.”

Before Shuichi could respond, however, the sound of his other friend interrupted, “Sorry I took so long, guys. But now, let’s get back to training!”

There he was.

  
  


With Kaito around, the passed by swiftly, and by the time Shuichi was done doing his sit-ups he was exhausted. And once Shuichi’s head touched his pillow, he was out like a light.

It wasn’t until morning arrived that he realized that Maki hadn’t answered his question. 


End file.
